


the one that changed it all

by RebelClown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Brothers, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Pole Dancing, Siblings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelClown/pseuds/RebelClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is your ordinary jock on the outside he fucks the girls, hangs round with the jerks and plays football and that all people ever see, that's until the school bully takes a particular liking to icy blue eyed Felix.<br/>who's life just seems to be getting worse and its about to get even worse once everyone find out about who he really is.<br/>Ashley tries to help him, but ends up getting way closer than he every expected, how will everyone around them take to their new found closeness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felix pov

Riley’s meaty hand slammed into my face for the third time, which made my head bang against the wall that Alfie and Isaac was holding me against, making them smirk down at my pained face. 

“Now this better teach you little faggot not to come round the sports end again, don’t want you perving on us.” Riley sneered at me, as his first connected with my face again.

“Oh but Riley I just love seeing you all soaped up in the showers, baby” I joked, which earned me another punch. I looked past Riley shoulder as he started to rant on again, about how I was a disgusting gay boy that needs to be taught a lesson. I blanked him out though as my eyes connected with Ashley Hudson bright green one. Now Ashley was very special I just knew it, he didn’t act like his knuckle ass friends, he never got involved with beating people up, and he was always the one who just stood there. Being perfect of course, the sun hit his bright green eyes making them shine, and his chocolate brown hair glisten, as the slight breeze ruffled it. His slightly tanned skin glisten in the sunlight, as I looked down his body he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black skinnies, the tight top showed of his slightly muscular body perfectly and his jeans had just the right about of tightness.

I came back to reality when Riley decided he was bored with my face, so instead started punching my stomach, until my legs gave in, making me fall to the ground, since the twins had let me go.

“Now don’t fucking come round here again fag or ill break your neck next time” Riley shouted before him and his other knuckle heads walked off. I groaned as I tried to get up.

“Here let me help” Ashley said as he grabbed onto my arm and heaved me up, “oh god you look like shit” he said as his eyes scanned by body.

“No shit Sherlock” I said in a sarcastic voice, making Ashley’s eyes land on mine once more.

“Sorry, I've got to go, but I hope you’re okay?” he said, and he actually sounded quite concerned.

“just dandy” I said making him smile, wow he had a nice mouth in general, his lips was both in equal proportion and a baby pink colour, they were the sort of lips that you just wanted to kiss. 

“Bye then” he said as he jogged off around the corner. Now why did he have to go and be nice, like he wasn't perfect before, why couldn't he just be like all his other ass friends and beat me up, least then I wouldn't like him, then again with my fucked up brain it would properly find it hot. Wow I'm fucked up.

I started to drag my sorry ass out of the school premises, to start the 10 fucking minute walk home, okay yes its only 10 minutes but you try walking when you've had the shit beat out of you, stupid Riley and his stupid friends think they owned the whole fucking school, which in a way they did, since everyone seemed to be scared of them. They picked on anyone who wasn't in their social click, which was a lot of people, anyway most people are scared of them and did anything to keep out of their was, except for me that it. Oh no I would piss them off, which would result in me getting my arsed kicked, but oh well I got a laugh out of annoying them.

…

I swung the door open and walked inside.

“Felix if you bang that door one more... oh god baby what happened to you” my mom shirked as she ran toward me as I tried shrugging my leather jacket off.

“ I'm fine mom don’t worry about it”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, you’re kidding right, what happened? Who did this to you? I want names, where are you hurt?” she asked placing the palm of her hand on my cheek.

“Ouch, there for one” I said as she touched where Riley had punched me. My mom looked at me apologetically, “look mom I'm fine, it was just some kids at school, couldn't handle my pure awesomeness again, I can handle it don’t worry. I'm going to my room” I said as I tried to leg it up the stairs. My mom tried to shout after me but I just slammed the door and turned my music up loud.


	2. icy blue

Ashley’s pov

“Hunter. Hunter, get the fuck up were going to be late and if I’m late one more time because of your lazy ass…

“Okay, okay I’m up, now shut it” my brother shouted while holding his hands up in defeat. I made sure he got out of bed and to the bathroom to shower before I headed down stairs to the kitchen where I heard my mom singing as she made breakfast.

“Morning” I said as I grabbed my coffee and a plate of food my mom had made for me, before sitting down at the table.

“morning sweetie, is your brother up” she asked, like she did every other moaning, since my brother was terrible as getting up and would literally spend the whole day in bed if no one, a.k.a me got him up.

“Yup even made sure he went to the shower” I said as I smiled at my mom before she went back to making food. Twenty minutes later and Hunter came stumbling into the kitchen, with half his jacket on and his hair still undone.

“Mom where my shoes, I’ve checked everywhere, someone must of stolen them” giving me a glare as he said the last bit.

“Honey there in the hallway, like always, you never do look further than your nose do you. Now hurry up or you’re going to be late” mom said as hunter rushed back of the way he had come, I kissed my mom on the cheek as I grabbed my school bag before heading in to the hall way while Hunter tried shoving his laced up shoes onto his feet.

“You know undoing them helps” I smirked down at him.

“That would take ages though” he moaned.

No in fact it would be quicker” I said as I looked down at him still struggling “oh just let me do it” I said as I knelt down beside him to help put his shoes on, yeah that right I’m still helping put my 17 year old brother put his shoes on. With his shoes finally on we left and got into my moms car since she wasnt at work today, Hunter immediately started messing with the radio, till it landed on some rock station, which I loved since I had to pretend to like all the chart shit while around my friends. After we had been driving for a few minutes I glanced at hunter.

“You know, maybe if you didn’t put all that crap on your face every morning, then you wouldn’t have to rush so much” I smiled at hunter, then turned back to looking at the road.

“Well I like wearing it” he said before looking out the window.

“It also causes you loads of trouble” I told him since I knew that people picked on him for wearing it and wearing the clothes he did.

“Yeah trouble caused by your so called friends” Hunter said not even looking at me now.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll try and make them lay of you okay” Hunter just nodded, I hated that I couldn’t even protect my own brother but I had to be friends with them, it’s not like I wanted to be, it’s just that. At school if you’re not on top then you just get shit for every little thing you do, least if I’m friends with them sort of people I won’t get that, it’s also hard since I’m on the football team, so if I turned my back on them, it would just cause a lot of problems.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence before I pulled up in the school parking lot. Hunter didn’t say anything just got out the car and slammed the door shut before walking quickly up to the school, I could see my ‘friends’ shouting shit at him as they all gathered around Riley’s car. I slowly slid out the car and started walking toward them all.

“Baby” ruby shrieked at she chucked her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine, it felt like she was trying to eat me or something, I felt nothing when she kissed me anymore, I used to don’t get me wrong, I use to be head over heels in love with the girl but a few months ago I just looked at her one day and felt nothing, it was like looking at another person. I didn’t break up with her though, because I had an image to keep up, since I was head of the football team, it just seemed normal to go out with the head of the cheerleaders. I now I’m being selfish and leading her on but I just don’t have the guts to break up with her. She pulled back and stared up at me with her big blue eyes and she licked her lips before smiling at me.

“Riley, Riley” Isaac shouted at he ran towards the group making us all look up, once Isaac reached us he spoke again “guess what…

And that’s how I ended up around by the sports hall while Alfie and Isaac held this kid up against the wall while Riley shouted at him while repeatedly punching him in the face. I hated when this happened, I never took part but Riley still always made sure to drag me to it every time.

I looked at the guy Riley was punching; I had seen him before since he seemed to always be doing something that Riley didn’t like. He would always say something sarcastic that he knew would annoy Riley even more, which always made me smile. I looked up at the kid, he was properly in my year but I still don’t know his name since he wasn’t in the group I hung around with. I looked him up and down he was very pale with these amazing big, ice blue eyes, pale pink lips which held to pricings. He was lanky and very skinny but it worked for him in a way. He was dressed in all black, which included black skinnies which was tucked into black studded boots, a black vest top with a leather studded jacket over the top. A black beanie sat on top of his black hair which went to just below his defined jaw line.

As a totally straight guy I had to say he was hot, that doesn’t make me gay right, I’m just simply complementing him… it my head. Oh god I’m thinking about him now, okay just turn of brain, and look back at the situation at hand. Oh great he’s looking at me, his blue eyes are traveling up and down my body, wait is he checking me out. Does he think I’m hot? He is gay right?

My thought was interrupted though and Alfie and Isaac dropped the kid to the floor as Riley kicked him a few times in the stomach before some final words as he stormed of with his two twats following closely behind him. I looked back at the kid on the floor; he was holding his stomach in pain, poor guy.

“Here let me help” I said as I grabbed onto one of his arms and pulled him to his feet, he looked unsteady for a bit before he looked at me, he gave me some sarcastic comment when I told him he looked like shit which made me smile. But before I could say much more I remember that I had to go to classes so I said bye before I jogged back towards the main building for my first lesson.

The rest of the day dragged by very slowly, with nothing interesting happening. All I could think of thought was that kid with the big ice blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop second chapter up :D  
> isn't hunter and Ashley brotherly relationship just adorable


	3. Blue eyes has a name

Felix pov

‘Knock, knock’

“Felix, Scarlet’s here” my mother’s voice sounded from the other end of the door, I dragged myself of the bed to open the door, scarlet was standing there with her long blonde hair hanging loosely to her waist, her face was heavily made up like always with dark eyes make-up and bright red lips. She was wearing a short white dress and stockings with massive heels; I really don’t know how girls walk in them things. I moved back into my room so she could come in.

“Never knew that you were coming over” I said as I slumped back down on to my bed. Scarlet stood near the door still.

“I wasn’t until the greatest thing happened” she said looking more excited as she started walking towards my closet and looking through my clothes.

“And what was this so called great thing then and will you stop messing with my clothes” I said scowling at her even though she wasn’t even looking at me.

“Well you know my cousin Joe?” she said looking at me now, I nodded signalling for her to continue. “Well he’s having this party tonight and everyone’s going, so I invited myself of course and he told me to bring some friends with me, so you’re coming, get dressed, now!” she ordered me before turned back to by closet.

“I don’t want to go to a party, I want to stay here on tumblr all night and never leave my bed again” I moaned knowing that id already lost the battle anyway.

“No arguments, go shower and I’ll pick you some clothes out” she looked at me “now!” she shouted, making me jump of the bed and head for the bathroom down the hall. I love scarlet and everything but that girls scary when she gets mad. I had a quick shower before walking back into my room with a towel rapped loosely around my hips. Scarlet wolf whistled when I walked in.

“You know I think you should just go like that tonight, you would definably pull” she said adding a wink at the end, I groaned and walked over to grab my clothes she had set out for me, I looked down at the clothes lying on the bed. There was a pair of black ripped jeans and a band tee that scarlet had cut the sleeves and collar off, and made some holes in, along with a hand cuff belt and some studded bracelets and chains. I grabbed a pair of batman boxers from my draw and the clothes she had set out for me before heading to get changed in the bathroom.

I got dressed as quickly as I knew that scarlet would have a fit if I took ages. Once dressed I straightened by hair and styled it, so that my bangs cover my one eye. I also applied a thick layer of eyeliner. I checked myself in the mirror, I looked a mess, mehh it will have to do not like anyone will even notice me anyway.

“Fuck, if I didn’t like girls, I would totally do you right here right now” scarlet said as I walked into the room as she looked me up and down a few times.

“Shut it, now come on” I said as I walked out the door with her walking behind me, we got into my car, as scarlet started directing me towards the house. Once we turned onto the street it was filled with cars which I assume was peoples who was at the house party, the house was bright with flashing lights and dubstep being blasted, teenagers were all outside messing around and the house looked pretty packed as well. One we finally parked the car we headed to the house. Most people shouted ‘hey’ to scarlet or just hit on her while they gave me funny looks; guess I’m not so invisible tonight then.

 

‘2 hours later’

 

Ashley’s pov

I had been forced into going to another stupid house party tonight, I didn’t even want to go to it but Ruby dragged me along with her. So since I was here I thought I would just drink as much as I could, least then I’ll forget everything. However after 2 hours of drinking, I felt like shit, everything hurt and I couldn’t move so I was sitting in a hallway curled up.

“Urmm you okay?” someone shouted over the music, I didn’t look up thought because my eyes felt heavy and just wanted to close for a while. “You okay?” someone asked again only this time they were close as I could feel hot breath against my ear. I turned my hair until I was facing them.

“Blue eyes” I said to the kid from earlier that day, he looked confused now. I started giggling then said “you have pretty eyes, you know” I said between giggles. He smiled at me, his cheeks going a shade of red.

“Urmm thanks, but are you okay you don’t look too good” he asked looking concerned.

“Going to throw up” I said, blue eyes quickly pulled me up, he put my one arm over his shoulder as he place his own around my waist, his hand holding onto my hip as he helped keep me up. He pulled me into one of the rooms, which was a bathroom, and helped me onto the floor near the toilet was. Then he turned to leave.

“No” I said making grabby hands towards him, he turned around and stood there. “Please stay” I pleased. He looked down at me with his big blue eyes before he sat on the edge of the tub looking at me. He just smiled, which made two dimples rise of his cheeks.

“What’s your name, blue eyes?” I asked him making his smile widen even more.

“Felix” he answered.

“Hehe hi Felix” I said giggling again, “are you a gay boy” I asked which made his smile despair, oh no I think I’ve upset him.

“Urmm I guess so” he answer looking down at his hands in his lap, as he fiddled with one of his rings.

“That’s cute” I said before I turned to quickly throw up, wow aren’t I just attractive tonight. After that Felix helped me up and took me downstairs and out the door, he sat me outside and told me to stay as he had to go back because he had to find his friend. Felix came back soon and took me to his car; he placed me in the passenger’s seat and helped me with my seat belt.

“So you think you could give me directions, so I can drive you home” he asked.

“Nope, take me home, me tired” I said as I snuggled into the seat trying to get comfortable.

“I can’t if I don’t know where you live, Urmm I guess you later just come back to mine and stop okay” I nodded before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Scarlet as my friend, doesnt she seem awesome and drunk ashelys just cute.


	4. unexpected happenings

Felix pov

Oh my god, oh my god Ashley Hudson is in my car, asleep might I add, wow he looks adorable. Would taking a picture of him while he’s asleep be creepy? No shut up brain, we are not taking a picture of him while he’s asleep, one because yes it would be extremely creepy and two knowing my luck he would find it and call the police to have a restraining order on me. 

We reached by house in no time, since it was like a five minute drive from Joe's house, I pulled on to the drive, all lights was out, that was good, at least my parents wouldn’t see Ashley. I got out the car and went round to the passengers end to open the door.

“Ashley” I say as I shake his shoulder, “come on you’ve got to wake up” I said shaking him a bit harder. He started to groan before his eyes opened slightly.

“Mehh carry me” he said as he outstretched his arms towards me, oh god he looked to adorable to turn down, now I know I’m not the strongest guy in the world but Ashley didn’t look that heavy. I placed my one arm around his back and the other under his legs as I pulled him out the car, I quickly kicked the door shut with my foot before I started to carry Ashley into my house bridal style, just like I thought he was as light as feather. I carried him up the stairs and into my room as quietly as I could before I placed him gently onto my bed, I took his shoes of and went to help him with his jacket and that’s when he finally opened his eyes again and stared at me.

“Where am I?” he asked in a sleepy voice, he looked kind of scared.

“You’re at mine, since you couldn’t remember where you lived, so you can just stop here tonight, don’t worry ill stop in the spare room” I said before I started walking towards the door.

“Why?”

“Why what?” I asked as I turned back round so I was looking at me, he was sitting up with his feet hanging off the bed.

“Why you stopping in another room, isn’t this you room anyway” he asked titling his head to the side a bit, wow he was too adorable.

“well you know most straight guys feel uncomfortable being in the same room as gay guys, so I don’t want you to feel that way, so might as well just stop in the spare room” I told him as I grabbed the door handle.

“No stay please, I don’t mind honest” he said sort of pleading with me to stay. I nodded as I slipped out of my boots and chucked my leather jacket onto a chair, before walking to the other side of the bed and sliding in, I looked over to Ashley who had his back to me and was still sitting with his legs hanging off the bed.

“Urmm you going to get in or just sit there all night?” I asked with a laugh at the end, he turned his head towards me and smiled before sliding under the covers and without and warning he slung his arm over me and put his head on my chest as he started to snuggle into me. “Urmm okay, night” I said as I turned the lamp off, the room was in total darkness now. That’s when Ashley grabbed onto my shirt tightly.

“No, no please turn it back on, I don’t like the dark” he started to panic; I quickly turned the lamp back on, looking down at Ashley. He’s eyes was closed tightly and he still had a death grip on my shirt. The captain of the football team was scared of the dark what no its just must be drunk him that it… maybe. I looked back at him as a tear slid down his cheek.

“Hey, look there back on, it’s okay” I said as I rubbed his back. Well this was an unexpected turn of advents. His eyes slowly opened as he looked around the room then up to my face, before he smiled.

“Thanks” he said before he snuggled back into my chest and fell asleep. Well I wasn’t expected tonight to turn out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nawwy ashley's scared of the dark, story behind it, me think so...


	5. peanut butter

Ashleys pov

 

Oh god my head kills, this is the reason I don’t drink often, because hangovers are shit. I snuggle into whatever I’m lying on, guess Ruby stopped last night, she better not of got that orange crap that she covers herself with on my bed again. I think as I relax on her chest, wait hang on a minute where’s her tits, Ruby has massive ones. My eyes shoot open and stare at the flat chest of

…

A dude, oh god, oh god no, no this can’t be happening, I’m sleeping with a guy, and not just any guy it’s that cute one that Riley always beats up at school, what’s his name again, Felix that’s it. I’m panicking, I can feel my heart beating way to fast and I can’t breathe, am I having a panic attack, oh god what if I’m having a heart attack.

“Urmm are you okay?” I look down at the guy that I’m in bed with, well never thought I’d ever be in this situation.

“I’m not gay!” I shout, okay I’m maybe over reacting, but he just smiles at me.

“That’s nice” he says before laughing.

“Urmm, yeah why am I here, in bed, with you?” I ask “shit we didn’t” I say before quickly looking down, thank god my clothes are still on.

“you was pissed last night and couldn’t remember how to get home, so I just let you stay here, and no don’t worry I didn’t rape you in your sleep” he says before he looks me up and down a few times. “Anyway you’re not my type” he says with a smirk. Before he slides out the bed, still fully dressed.

“What do you mean I’m not your type” I shrike because come on I’m everyone’s type. He turns around and smiles.

“I like my men with some muscle, sorry. You want some breakfast?” he says as he walks out the door, I jump out the bed and follow him.

“Bitch I have muscles, just because I’m not hyped up on steroids like all the other twats doesn’t mean I don’t have muscles” I say at I trail after him down the stairs until we reach the kitchen.

“Honey I was joking, you have a hot body, now what you want?” he says going into a cupboard, I feel my face get hotter, he thinks I have a nice body, why do I care I’m 100% straight, right? Yeah I love girls even thought this particular guy it quite cute, in a way, I guess.

I sit down on one of the chairs, at the kitchen table.

“You got any peanut butter”

“yeah sure, do you want toast?” he asks as he reaches to get the jar making his tights vest top pull up, showing a strip of perfect pale skin, yum.

“N-no just peanut butter” he places it In front of me, before smiling. We sit in silence for a while until it gets awkward so I have to say something, “Urmm did you see my girlfriend, Ruby before we left the party?” I asked making him quirk his eyebrow.

“Is she the small one with long brown hair, and wears hardly any clothes?” he asks with an innocent smile. I would love to have a go at him for basically calling my girlfriend a slut but he’s telling the truth.

“Yeah that’s her I guess”

“Well if it’s the one I saw she was making out with the DJ” he says, I know I’m supposed to say no that couldn’t be her, but to be honest I know that Ruby. She’s cheated on me before, I just don’t break up with her because she makes me look good, but I’m getting quite sick of her in general these days.

“Oh” I say looking down at my lap, without realising Felix has stood up and is standing a few feet away from be now he out stretches his arms.

“Come here” he says and I stand up, as he pulls me into a tight hug, I rap my arms around hiss lower waist and snuggle my head into neck without realising what I’m doing. “you okay?” he asks and I just nod, “just think of it like this, there’s a lot of sluts and your just one more down from finding a nice decent person” he says as he pulls back and smiles at me, “now come on were going to watch some very manly chick flicks and eat ice cream” I laugh at him before following his into his living room and plopping down on his sofa.

Felix puts on dirty dance and goes and grabs some ice cream, he sits down next to be and gives me a spoon.

“Why you being so nice to me” I ask him.

“Huh”

“I said why you being so nice to me when I’m a complete dick to you and I hang out with the people who beat you up like nearly every day for no reason at all. So why aren’t you laughing at me and kicking me out before telling everyone what happened?” I ask, Felix turns his whole body towards me sitting close legged.

“One you’ve never been a dick to me that’s just you friends and also you could have beat me up along with them but you never do. And I wouldn’t do that, okay I’m just not that type of person”

I look at him and just smile he really is cute, shit.

I lean forward and gently place a kiss on his lips before pulling back and looking him in his eyes, he looks shocked more than anything, which just makes him look cuter so I lean forward again pushing him backwards so he’s lying down with me leaning over him, I kiss him more deeply this time, I tug on his lip making him let out a small moan. I can feel myself getting hard at the sound, shit. I pull back quickly.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’ll just go” I say as I jump of him and run out his house before he can say anything more, or before I can do anything else to embarrass myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deh deh dehhhh the kiss but what will happen next...


	6. rain sucks!

Ashleys pov

I dragged my sorry ass down the street, it was pouring it down, and because I’m the twat that I clearly am, for many reasons, I was only wearing a thin tee shirt, which was completely soaked through along with the rest of my clothes. I could hear my feet sloshing in my shoes which were just plain annoying, along with my chattering teeth.

I was about to turn back and just skip school when a car pulled up alongside me, it was sleek and black, yup I know great description, not my fault I don’t know anything cars like every fucking other guy in the world, they just never appealed to me is all. I looked towards the car, which had blacked out windows, oh god I’m going to die, its obversely a pedo in the car who’s going to kidnap me, and use me has his personal sex toy before killing. Thoughts started racing through my head before the window rolled down showing, oh no it’s even worse than a pedo, why him really god, do you hate me that much? You get me drenched then send him in his nice looking car, jeeze thanks buddy.

“Someone’s a bit wet” Felix said in his stupid sarcastic voice and that cheeky smile that he always had planted firmly on his lips, I didn’t replied, I just gave him my best death glare, making him laugh the jerk. “Want a lift?” he asked and even though I really didn’t want to be stuck in the same breathing space as him, I hated the rain way more. I nodded, which made his smile more, as he opened the door for me.

I slid into the passenger’s seat and the heat hit me, I let out an embarrassing moan, which had Felix’s head snapping towards me, I sunk down into the seat trying to hind away from him. With one last smile he turned back to staring at the rood before driving off again.

Really did it have to be him though, it was embarrassing enough what I did yesterday and now I was being driven to school by him, oh no everyone’s going to see, they’re going to take the piss out me, what if they beat me up like they do Felix.

“I’m sorry about yesterday” I snapped my head to Felix who was not looking at me now, why was he apologising; I was the one that bloody kissed him.

“It’s my fault not yours, I was the one that Urmm actually did it remember” I could feel my face getting hotter, I properly looked like a tomato my now.

“No need to be embarrassed about it, I’m not going to tell anyone” he said and quickly glanced at me, he smiled, yup definably a tomato then.

“Well I am so can we please stop talking about it” I snapped at him, I didn’t mean to but it didn’t seem to faze him though as he just smiled even more.

“Sure, so want to borrow some clothes, since yours are soaked” he asked looking me up and down a few times.

“Urmm yeah, please”

…

 

When we got into the parking lot it was surprisingly empty, guess I was early for one since I got a lift. Felix gave me some spare clothes from his trunk. He gave me a pair of skinny jeans that I was so not going to fit into, along with an equally tight tee shirt, euh why did Felix have to be so skinny.

I thanked Felix for the lift and clothes before running off to the toilets to get changed. I somehow squeezed into Felix’s tight clothes, even though I could barely breathe, least now I was dry.

 

…

 

The day went like any other, I met up with the jerks I called friends, Ruby moaned at me for leaving her at the party even though I knew she had been with someone else, even my mate Todd, had confirmed it when I’d asked him, I still didn’t say anything to her about it though. Lessons were boring and teachers just shouted at me for not doing homework or not concentrating in class, which was pretty normal for me. Then at lunch I was dragged round the school with Riley and a few others beating up innocent people, then I had football practise after school, I had to stay after everyone else had gone to get changed as coach wanted a word with me about doing football in college and a few teams I could play for, before I headed off to the showers.

Once I got to the entrance of the changing room I could hear the usually chanting and shouting, well that’s till I walked inside. Riley was standing with his back to me only in his boxers now, he had Felix pushed up against the lockers, a few of my team mates was still here most had already left though. I walked in closer, Felix had blood streaming out of his nose and his right cheek didn’t look too good either.

“Now what did I tell you faggot about coming around here” Riley sneered in Felix face, but Felix just smirked at him.

“I was leaving school dumb ass, so if you hadn’t of dragged me in here then I would be in her now would I” Felix replied looking bored with the whole situation.

“You talk way too much, why don’t we put that big mouth of yours to better use?” Riley said while smirking at Felix, okay now Felix looked scared, riley kicked him in the knee making him lose his balance then he pushed him down so he was kneeling of the floor in front of him.

“Woahh riley isn’t that a bit gay” Alfie’s voice asked from where he was sitting on the bench.

“Na not like I’m going to fuck him is it”, wow riley is more stupid than I thought. 

“Now, suck bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deh deh dehhh cliffhanger, what will happen next...


	7. Meatballs and Spiderman

Ashley’s pov

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m not sucking fucking anything because for one, yes it would be gay if I sucked you off and two as if I would do that anyway” Felix shouted at Riley while he tried to get back onto his feet but Riley held him down with both hands which were firmly placed on his shoulders. 

“I’m not giving you a choice, now do it!” a sadistic smile spread across Riley’s features. He looked evil as he looked down at Felix’s, who looked scared now. Since he had realised that riley was physical much stronger than him and Riley’s Muppet's wouldn’t help him, since they followed Riley’s every order. Well guess it’s up to me to help him out then.

“woahh Riley come on” I said placing a hand on Riley’s tensed shoulder, he turned his head so that he was looking at me, his smirk faded along with his tensed shoulders which was now relaxed under my touch. “Come on this is going a bit far isn’t it, just let him go” Riley’s eyes locked with mine.

“But he needs to be taught a fucking lesson, stupid fag, spreading his fairy dust all around the school” I could feel him tense again as he spoke.

“I know, I know but just let it go this time, if coached walks in you’ll just get in trouble okay” I grabbed hold of Felix’s shirt, “I’ll take him out, give him a talking to for you, okay?” I said smiling at riley, which he returned before letting go of Felix and walking towards the showers. Once he had turned the corner to the showers I looked down at Felix who hadn’t moved, so I knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear “come on before he comes back”, I said as I pulled him to his feet and pulled him out the door grabbing my things on the way out.

I kept pulling him until we go to the school parking lot where I stopped at looked at him. He looked so scared “are you okay?” I asked which he just nodded to. My mom always says that a hug can make everything a little bit better so that’s what I did I wrapped my arms around his waist, he didn’t move for a while but soon enough his arms wrapped around my waist as well. “I’m sorry about what just happened, Riley’s a dick”. Felix laughed at that, he has a cute laugh, for a guy anyway. “Look do you want me to drive; you look a bit shaken up”

Felix looked up at me cocking his eye brow “it’s fine ill drives, don’t want you smashing up my baby” he said laughing again. “But I will give you a lift home, to say thanks”.

I smiled, “thanks” and with that we go into his car and headed away from the shit hole we call school. He pulled up at my house which was tiny compared to his massive house which was more of a mansion. I tuned in my seat to look at him, “Urmm would you like to come in?” I asked going all shy for once in my life, which made him smirk at me.

“Yeah sure”, we walked up to my house and went inside.

“Mom I’m home” I shouted. Waiting for her to reply.

“In the kitchen honey” her quite voice sounded, me and Felix walked into the kitchen, where my mom was singing along to some old song while doing the dishes.

“Hey mom this is my friend Felix, he dropped me home after practice”. I turned to look at Felix who was smiling at me.

“Well thanks for dropping my baby home, I do hate him walking home alone at night, never know who could hurt my little baby” mom said as she came over squeezing my now flaming red cheeks.

“Mom, I can take care of myself”

“I know you can honey, now would you like to stay for diner Felix” she said as she turned all her attention to Felix who was smiling down at her politely.

“That’s kind of you to ask but I don’t want to be any trouble”

“No trouble honey, now you two go clean up” mom said shooing us out of the kitchen we reached the bottom of the stairs when her voice called me, “oh and Ashley talk to your brother will you, he won’t talk to me”, I nodded at her as I led Felix up the stairs.

“Never knew you had a brother”

“Yeah were twins” I answered “we don’t really look much a like though; he dresses a lot like you actually” I told him as I led him across the small landing and to my room, I swung the door open to find my brother curled up on my bed. His back was to me but I could see he was crying, as his shoulders shock. I rushed over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. “Hunter, what’s wrong?” I asked as I pulled him around so that he was now facing me, I cupped him cheek in my hand. His right eye was swollen and turning dark purple along with his cheek, his trembling lip was swollen and cut open. His blue eyes glistened in the light as tears rolled down his cheeks; I pulled him into a hug. “What happened?” I asked, I could feel my tempter rising.

“your dickhead of a friend of course, he caught me just as I was leaving to come home and pulled me into one of the empty classrooms” his sobs filled the silent room, well that was until he screamed and jumped out of my embrace. “Ash there’s someone in the house” he screamed.

I whipped my head around until my eyes landed on Felix who was standing in the door way, I turned back to hunter “oh that’s just Felix, he’s a mate from school” I told him, his eyes looked past me until they landed on Felix who smiled and gave a little wave.

“But he don’t look like a dickhead football player”

“That’s because he isn’t”

“Oh, well I’m sorry for crying in front of you” hunter cheeks were bright red now as he ducked his head.

“It’s okay, riley is a dick I should know, but don’t let him get to you okay, just have Ashley beat him up for you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind” Felix said with a chuckle.

“I’ll sort him out on Monday for you. Okay?”

“And if he doesn’t I will” Felix said laughing again.

“Ha, and what you going to do?” I asked, laughing with him.

“Beat him with my big manly muscles” he said as he started flexing, which made both me and hunter laugh.

“Yeah sure, maybe I should just do it, don’t want you to hurt you big manly muscles now do we. Now come on twiggy lets go clean-up” I said as I got of my bed and pushed Felix out the door towards the bathroom.

“Ash” hunter’s voice called.

“Yeah”

“Your new friend seems nice I like him better than the rest” he said as he wiped a stray tear of his cheek.

“Me too” I laughed as I went to join Felix in the bathroom.

 

…

 

We all ate my mom’s amazing spaghetti and meatballs, before watching Spider man, mine and hunter’s favourite movie ever. Once it was finished Felix stood up stretching.

“Well I should properly get going, thanks for the food and letting me stay” Felix thanked my mom before I walked him to the door. “And thank you for inviting me and well saving me today” he said smiling down at me.

“No problem, any time” and with that he left getting in his car and driving away. I went back into the living room to find only hunter sitting in there now, I plonked down next to him on the sofa. 

“Your friend nice, I like him”

“I know you said”

“And you really like him” hunter said not taking his eyes on the TV screen as a huge grin erupted on his face.

“Huh?”

“You like him, it’s really obvious”

“Yeah as a friend”

“Yeah sure, you keep think that” and that was it hunter got up and walked upstairs. What the fuck I don’t like Felix, well except as a friend. Okay I thought he was good looking and well id kissed him, but that was a mistake.

Or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naww ashleys such a cutie in this chapter and hunters such a smartical


	8. strippers night

Felix’s pov

I’ll be there in 10  
I texted Steve back. Steve was this guy I meet online a few months ago, he was a complete twat but he gave awesome blow jobs, so I put up with him. He’s also quite a bit older, 35 to be exact, he was taking me on one of his so called 'dates' which would end up being some sleazy place, today would be no different.   
I turned the corned to his street, he was already waiting outside, wearing tight black jeans, with a dark grey t-shirt which hung loosely on his thin frame, his bleached blonde hair was trying to sport the bed look but failed as he just looked a mess instead.   
"Hey sexy “he said getting in the passenger side of my car, as soon as he as in I sped off.  
"Hi, where we off to tonight then?" I asked forcing a smile on my face; he turned to look at me with a dirty smirk covering his face.  
"A club, just keep drive towards Barrette Street" as he spoke his hand caressed my thigh travelling towards my crotch.  
"I’m going to end up crashing the car if you carry on" I said while gritting my teeth. Steve just hummed in response; thank god I pulled onto the street before this went further. I parked the car and looked up noticing the club, a gay strip club. Least I will have some hot guys to look at, "this place?" I asked.  
"Yeah knew you would love it" his smile grew before he jumped out the car walking a head without me, jerk!

We got straight into the club without me even being id, guesses Steve knew the bouncers, and they did look a bit too friendly. We walked down the stairs where the main area of the club was, the bar was at the left where a few guys were serving the drinks, there was a main stage where the big acts did their thing and dotted around the room where a few poles where some guys were pole dancing, on the right was a doorway covered by a silk red curtain, which would be the back rooms where customers could have privet time with dancers, for he right price that is.   
Steve led me to a seat at the front of the main stage, where two guys were doing a joint dance, both of them half naked.  
"Want a drink?" Steve’s voice asked in my ear.  
"Yeah the usual" he nodded before walking off to the bar, where he started chatting to the blonde bartender.   
"Want a dance cutie?" I wiped my head around to be met with a small guy, with big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair; he was wearing just a red glittery thong as he smiled up at me.   
"Urmm no it’s okay thank you" I said trying to smile at the guy.   
"Oh come on, I’m really good, I promise" he said trailing his hand down my chest.  
"Jessie fuck off" I heard Steve say from behind me "unless you want a dance Felix? Because I’ll buy him for you" I never took my eyes of Jessie now that I looked at him he couldn’t be any older than 16, he was looking up at Steve with big eyes, and he look almost scared of him.  
"No thank you, but thanks for asking Jessie" I smiled at him as he nodded before walking away. "So you know the dancers by name, you come here that often then?" I asked turned towards Steve, who had sat down and was sipping at his drink.  
"By dancers I Guess you mean whores, and well since I own half the club I sort of have to know their names" I couldn’t believe what Steve had called the dancers, I didn’t see them as whores, just people trying to make money.  
"Never new you owned this place" before Steve had time to answer a man’s voice came through the loud speaker.  
"Ladies and gentlemen I have the great pleasure to introducing Dr steel" the lights in the club went down as everyone erupted into cheers, I guess this guy was big here.  
A spotlight shone of the pole in the middle of the main stage, a dancer came out he was wearing a pair of tight black leather trousers that clung to his legs leaving nothing to the imagination, he was topless, he wasn’t overall muscular just the perfect amount. He grabbed a hold of the pole and swung around it a couple of times before he faced the crowd again. His chocolate brown hair glistened in the spotlight, a cute smile spread across his face as he looked out at the crowd. He jumped of the stage so that he was in the front row, he went behind my seat, trailing his figures lightly across my neck, he walked around so that he was now in front of me but still with his back to me. He slid down between my parted legs, his ass rubbing against my crotch. He spun around coming face to face with me.  
His bright green eyes met my own, and the smirk on his face disappeared, as our shocked faces mirrored each other’s.  
"Ashley"


	9. It had to be this gay club!

**Ashley’s pov**

“F-Felix” I stuttered his name, what the hell was he doing here, of all the strips clubs he could of gone to in this city, and trust me there was loads he had to come to this one, the one I worked at. 

 

**_‘Flashback’_ **

_Me and hunter bundled down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom sat at the table, pieces of paper scattered all around her, she looked so worn out, with her hair shoved up into a messy bun, her face clear from any sign of makeup but dark blue bags covered under her eyes, and wearing an old baggy top with a pair of trackie bottoms._

_“Hunter go pick a DVD, I’ll be in, in a bit” I said smiling at my brother, even though we were twins and therefore the same age I’d always treated him as if he was younger, I took on the role of older brother, especial since dad left us. So whenever something was wrong I sorted it out and looking at my mom now, I knew that something was definably wrong. Hunter nodded at walked off into the living room, once he was out of sight and I could hear him messing around with the DVD’s I sat across from my mom, picking up one of the papers in the proses._

_“were in trouble honey” her quite voice said, I looked up at her but she had kept her head down staring at the table covered in papers, I looked back at the paper in my hand it was a credit card bill for seven grand, I knew it was my dad debts as he was terrible with money, always out drink or buying random expensive crap for himself, but since it was a joint account and he had fucked of my mom was left with all the bills, she was too scared to give them to him, in case he came back, so instead she tried to pay them all, but there was too many it would seem._

_“Mom” I said taking her hand in mine, she finally looked up at me, she looked so tired and worn out “everything’s going to be okay, ill sort it out” she went to interrupt, properly to deny my help but I cut her off “now go get some rest okay, ill sort it”, she smiled a beautiful smile before she got out of her seat and went to walk out the room but stopped behind me._

_“I don’t know what I would do without you honey, you really do keep this whole family together” she lent down kissing my head before disappearing up the stairs. Now all I had to do was figure out how I was going to get this money._

_As me and Hunter sat there watching magic mike, I know I  know not helping with the might me gay thing but Hunter chose it not me, and I could never say no to them puppy dog eyes, and well Channing Tatum is hot any straight lightly gay guy would totally agree. Anyway so as I watched that extremely hot piece of ass stripping I got the best idea ever, I will be a stripper. Like it looks easy, all you do is taking of your clothes and dance a bit, and not to sound cocky or anything but I’m pretty good at both._

_So the next day I searched the internet finding out where all the  different strip clubs was, and fuck there was loads, they was literally one on every street, so with the addressed to all of them I set of to beg one to take me._

_After three whole hours of trying I was nowhere near to getting a job, they all said I wasn’t what they were looking for, apparently they liked the bulging muscle types; well sorry for not wanting to take steroids, Mr sleazy man. I looked down at my phone to see there was still one club left, so that’s where I’m heading, my last hope in making some actual cash._

_As I strode outside looking up at the neon sign flashing blue ‘gay strip club’ shit I didn’t read that online, as I was about to walk away my mother’s sad face popped into my head, she needed my help and that’s what I am going to give her, stripping was stripping at the end of the day, doesn’t matter if it’s for guys or girls. I repeated that as I walked down the steps to a mostly empty bar, a few guys were spotted around the room as they all watched a talk guy, with blonde hair dance around the pole, he was wasn’t as big built as me so maybe I had a chance here._

_I saw an oldish man sitting in the corner of the room late fifties I would guess, he had a cigarette placed between his chapped lips and black thick rimmed glassed fell half way down his nose as he looked down at some papers with a calculator in one hand, he looked like the type to be in charge of a place like this. Taking one last huge breath I walked over to him._

_“Excuse me sir, are you the manger of this place?” the man’s face looked up from the paper at the sound of my voice._

_“Hmmm, what you want?” he said looking back down while punching numbers into the calculator._

_“I was urmm wondering if there was any jobs” I asked feeling my nerves kick back in, the man put the calculator and paper down and turned fully in his seat so he was facing me._

_“Ever done this before kid?” his eyes swept my body as he asked._

_“n-no but I promise I can” at my words one side of his mouth lifted into a smirk._

_“well you look good, and I always need cute guys around this place, your hired, you start tomorrow you’ll be working the floor so look good, any money you make doing that you keep” he said, I couldn’t believe it I got a job._

_“Oh my god thank you so much” I beamed at the man._

_“No worries kid, I’m Tony by the way” he said sticking his hand out in front of me, I shuck his hand._

_“Ashley”_

**_‘End of flashback’_ **

As I looked into Felix’s wide, shocked eyes I started to stumble back, trying to get away from him, I ended up tripping over my own feet and falling on my ass. I saw him reach to help me but instead large hands roughly grabbed me, pulling me up. Lips came to my ear and stubble scratched my ear.

“Get out my fucking sight, you owe me big time, you little twat!” I recognized the voice as Steve’s, who owned half the club along with tony and if the bad cop thing was happening with them two he would definably be the bad cop. With one last look at Felix, Steve pushed me to the side that led to back, where all the guys would get dressed and do other stuff with particular people.

“Well gentlemen I guess Mr Steel won’t be performing tonight, don’t worry I’m sure you will get something out of him if you ask real nice” Sam’s voice filled the club through the over speaker.  Shit id never had to be one of the guys that would do ‘special’ stuff for certain people, since day one Tony had liked me, first he had me on the floor where I would get drink orders and then bring them the drink, but when Tony saw how much the customers liked me, sometimes even paying me more attention than the dancer on the stage, he asked me to start dancing, so I would go round to the men and give them a lap dance, it was pretty easy and I sort of ended up liking it, having all these guy want me. However it was never just a dance for one as I would attract a crowd which defeated the object of a privet lap dance. Which resulted in Tony having Jessie teach me to pole dance, which I ended up being pretty good at, I started to dance on the poles dotted around the room, but this still ended up in me getting the most attention, so lastly how I ended up being Dr Steel and dancing on the main stage for everyone. After some of the main act dancers started to complain that I was taking all their audiences attention by being on the single poles as they danced, tony put me up there with them, and it felt amazing. Having all their eyes on me at once, there cheers, I actually enjoyed being a stripper; the money wasn’t too bad either.

“Ash what the fuck was that” Jessie said running in, only wearing a black tong and a matching bow tie.

“Guess I just got nervous mate” I dumped my sorry as in one of the chairs. Jessie came and knelt in front of me, yeah we’d gotten pretty close since I started working here, I even found out he went to my school, but if I ever saw him around I could never talk to him, as people would start talking, I wish things were different.

“But you never get nervous; you’re always so confident and amazing when on stage” Jessie beamed up at me.

“Jessie fuck of out my sight now!” Steve shouted making Jessie run out into the main part of the club again, “now what the fuck was that, are you trying to give me a reason to fire your ass” Steve slammed his hands on the arms of the chair and got real close to my face.

“No, no I’m so sorry I just got nervous it won’t happen again I promise” I begged with him, I needed this job after all.

“hmm well good for you that your hot and people love you, and since you always bring in the most money I guess I won’t fire you” I let out a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding at his words “however, tonight you’ve made nothing and I can’t keep a whore that doesn’t make any money can I know, so get in one of the rooms, I think number fifteen is free and I’ll start sending some people in”

“w-what have I got to do with them” I asked feeling my heart start to beat faster.

“Whatever the fuck they want you to do, dance, strip, fuck, just do it. Or you won’t be getting any fucking money if I get any complaints” he said as he started to walk away

“b-but I’m not gay” at my words Steve turned around with an ugly smirk on his lips.

“could of fouled me, anyway guess you will just to act it for tonight, now get in the fucking room, and remember happy customers, means money for your sad ass” and with that he walked out. 


	10. Room fifteen

Ashley’s pov  
I was dressed in tight leather trousers, while going commando underneath, with an equally tight black tank top, and with me dressed I was sent off to room fifteen, the room was quite small with just a double bed in it, I guess since the rooms were only used for one thing.   
I sat on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my sweaty hands; I could feel my heart beating, wishing to be freed from my chest. Oh god what am I going to do, what if they want me to sleep with them, I can’t do that, I wouldn’t even know what to do, okay I sort of know what to do, since I watched that certain film, what I was curious. It looked okay, but I couldn’t do that, not with some stranger anyway.  
The door swung open, making me jump out my skin, Steve stood there with that same smirk on his face, a man was behind him, late forties, with brown hair, a few grey streaks going through it, he was dressed smartly in a suit but missing the jacket, he must have come straight from work.   
“Well I will leave you two to it” Steve said sending me a wink before he walked out the door shutting it behind him, the man stood awkwardly by the door just staring at me. Until I got annoyed.  
“Well you are going to ask me to do something or not?” I asked staring back at him, he frowned at my words.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve just never done this sort of thing before, I usually just come to watch” he said looking embarrassed, that’s when I noticed the ring on his figure, hmm so he’s married, wonder if it to a man or women, by how nervous he was I’m guessing a women. “It’s just you’re an amazing dancer, and I was so disappointed that you didn’t dance tonight” I took pity on how nervous he was, and if he just liked my dancing.  
“Is that what you want me to do, dance?” I asked, way to hopeful. He looked up from his feet and smiled at me.   
“Yes please” at his words I let the breath I had been holding out before getting up and taking his hand pulling him to the bed so he could sit. As I started to dance.  
If been dancing for a bout ten minutes, I was now it just the leather trousers, when I saw that the man had started to fidget on the men, trying to hide his little problem. He smiled as he saw me staring; I guess he had gained some confidence.  
“I know I said I only wanted to see you dance but…” he finished looking down at his coach. Oh no I couldn’t, yes I can just do it fast and it will be over, no I couldn’t, think about the money though. I started having the argument with myself in my head, as I got on my knees in-between his legs, I guess you figures out which side won the argument. He had already undone his trousers and pulled them down, revealing his very big problem, oh god I couldn’t do this, how will it even fucking fit, I gulped down my nervous, I had to do this I needed the money and if sucking some guy off it what got me it then that’s what I would fucking do. With one last huge breath I took him in my mouth. 

…  
I sat back on the bed as the latest guy walked out the room shutting the door behind him, leaving me by myself, I guess for not too long though. Steve had been sending them in one after another, for the last three hours now, I stripped for them gave hand jobs and a few blow jobs which I will admit wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. None of the men had made me do anything else with them, thankfully. I really don’t know what I would do it they did, truth it I’m a virgin, and no not just with guys with both, me and Ruby had never gone there either, simply because of me, guess I’m scared and well I would like to lose it with someone special, well I’m hoping it will be. 

 

Felix’s pov  
I couldn’t believe it Ashley, Ashley hot football playing Ashley. I couldn’t believe it like why the hell was he working here, at a gay club as well, was he gay? it would explain the kiss, no he couldn’t be, he had a fucking girlfriend. Before I could ask him anything Steve grabbed hold of him and pushed him to the back of the club.  
“Fucking whores, can’t even do their job right” Steve started to curse, “well I’m going to have to sort him out, stay here and enjoy the show” he said kissing my cheek before he walked off leaving me.   
I sat there for fucking three hours without any sign of Steve coming back, had he left without me, wouldn’t surprise me but still this was supposed to be a fucking date after all. I was mad and bored as hell, as I saw a guy rushing past me I grabbed onto his arm, noticing it was the little guy from before, Jessie now wearing a black thong and bow tie, he smiled up at me.  
“Urmm sorry to disturbed you, but do you know where I can find Steve?” I asked the smile never leaving Jessie’s face.  
“Yeah he’s backstage, sorting stuff out, want me to take you to him?” he asked I nodded as the music was cranked up; guess a new act was coming on. Jessie led me back stage past loads of half-naked guys getting changed, and through a corridor, it sort of looked like a hotel with doors on either side of the hall, I guess this was the privet area of the club. Standing at the bottom leaning against a wall was Steve he was talking to another man as the exchanged something, guessing money from the area of the club we was in, I turned to look at Jessie who was looking scared with the smile whipped of his face.   
“Thanks for bring me Jessie” I said which he smiled at before hurrying back through the corridor. I walked towards Steve passing the man on the way down that sent me a flirty smile, no thanks.  
“Hey babe, what you want?” Steve asked smiling at me, jerk.  
“You fucking left me all night, what do you think’s wrong” I shouted at him, because he was seriously pissing me off. He walked over to me putting both his hands on my shoulders staring into my eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I was doing business stuff, and I’ve found a big money maker”   
“What is it?” I asked even though I had a pretty good idea. Steve grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me toward one of the doors.  
“I’ll show you” he said as he pulled open the door, the room only held a bed but it was who was on the bed that made my chest tighten, so I was right, Ashley did work here, oh god what had Steve been having him doing all night. I looked at Ashley who was looking at me like a deer in headlights; he looked terrified, but also embarrassed as a tint of red filled his cheeks. “I’m making more off him doing this than when he’s dancing, the amount of people paying for something privet with this shit is unreal” I felt my temper start to boil at Steve’s words.  
“I want him” I blurted out Steve’s head whipped towards me, along with Ashley’s.   
“Why the hell would you want him, when you could have me” so full of himself.  
“Come on you owe me, since you left me all night” I smiled at him; he looked like he was thinking it over, before he nodded.   
“fine” he said smiling at me before he turned his attention to Ashley, “now whore I know how much you’ve been loving all that cock tonight, but sadly this is your last for now, so you can go after this” he said to Ashley who just let his head drop in shame, Steve walked towards the door but before he left he turned to me, “babe you can go after this I’ve got to sort some stuff out here okay” I nodded, couldn’t be bothered wasting my breath on him.   
Once Steve was safely out the room, I ran to Ashley and knelt in front of him “Ashley you okay, they haven’t hurt you have they?” I asked scanning my eyes repeatedly over him, making sure nothing was damaged.  
“No I’m fine” he said before he laughed “I guess you know my little secret, you can go tell everyone that Ashley’s a fucking gay stripper, a good for nothing whore” he’s voice started to rise before he broke out into tears, his whole body shaking. I pulled him into a hug.  
“You’re not a whore, and I’m not telling anyone, okay” I said rubbing his back trying to calm him down, “now come on I’m taking you home” I said pulling him to his feet, I kept my arm around his waist as I led him out the back door of the club, getting into my car we headed for his house.


	11. I will chase the darkness away for you

**Felix pov**

 

The drive back to Ashley’s was done in complete silence I just kept looking over at him as he just stared aimlessly out the window rapped in my large hoodie. I pulled up to his house which was in darkness guess everyone was asleep, looking at the clock I realised it was already three in the morning, didn’t know it was that late, what had I even wasted the whole night on. I turned the engine off and turned towards Ashley.

“Why do you do it?” I asked, it was something I had been wondering about as soon as I had found out about it. He didn’t even look over just turned to look straight forward now at the darkened house.

“Need money and stripping is the easiest money to make” his voice was quiet and tired.

“If you need money, for whatever reason that is, please just let me help you” he turned to look at me now, he’s face all scrunched up in anger.

“I-I’m not some charity case Felix, I can make money own my own, I don’t need your help or anyone’s for that matter” his eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. “I know you’re not, but please just tell me why you need the money then”

“Mom needs the money, my dad’s being a selfish dick and my mom’s paying the price for it, so I need money to help, look Felix I know your only trying to help and all but this is my problem so please just drop it” he finished going to open the door.

“but-“

“no buts, I’m going, but thank you for the lift home and what you did at the club, but I’m okay no need to worry” he leant over and placed a kiss on my lips before pulling back and smiling, I stared at him, he’d just kissed me, Ashley Hudson kissed me, okay it was only a peck and I wanted more. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him towards me, where I crashed my own lips to him. At first he didn’t respond properly shocked with the action, but that didn’t last long as his lips started moving in sync with mine and it felt amazing. My hand went into his hair grabbing a hand full tugging to make him stay just where I wanted him and he didn’t seem to mind one bit. We parted to catch our breath, both breathing heavily as we locked eyes with each other “wow” he breathed smiling up at me.

“look Ash I know you have a lot going on right now but would you like to go out sometime” I smiled at him, his head dropped and his cheeks turned a light pink.

“Felix I’m all confused at the moment, I don’t know if I even like guys” he stopped, looking up at my face “but I really do like you, but I don’t want to hurt you if in the end I don’t like guys”

“I’m willing to take the chance with you, so please take a chance with me and you might understand in the end who you like” I asked hopefully. He smiled again.

“I will” he smiled making me laugh in relief “but what about all this, do you mind it” he asked.

“it’s not your dancing that I mind because trust me you do it very, very well it’s just what I found you doing in that room, just promise me you won’t do that again” I asked seriously looking at him.

“I promise”

“Good and as for the dancing” I began and then leaned in close “turned me on so much, I would love a personal show sometime” I gave him a wink.

“Any time for you” he grinned up at me “want to urmm come in and stop over?” he asked going all shy again.

“I’d love to” I grinned back as jumped out the car.

 

…

 

Once inside the house we stumbled up the stairs in the darkness giggling as one of us would trip over, we gripped each other’s hands tightly while we pulled each other up the stairs and along the corridor until we got to Ashley’s bedroom door falling into the room laughing. Once the door was shut behind us, I pushed him up against it, smashing my lips to his, in a heated kiss. His mouth dropped open, so I slipped my tongue inside, wanting to taste him he did tasted amazing. My hands slid down his sides and to his perfectly round arse. His own hands wrapped around my neck as we continued to kiss. I ran my hand down the back of his thighs lifting his up so is legs were now wrapped around me.

I walked us over to his bed, where I laid him down on it; I hovered over the top of him not wanting to put any of my weight on him. Unzipping my hoodie and slipping it of his shoulders, revealing his beautiful naked torso. I placed kisses from his lips down his neck until I reached the waistband of his jeans. I heard as he took in a large breath, of course he wasn’t ready for any of that, so I kissed my way back up to his neck, where I started biting and sucking there, knowing I’d leave my mark on him.

“You’re making me so hot Ashley” I breathed out and I went back up to hover over his face.

“You have no idea how you make me feel, but not tonight?” he asked making me smile down at him; I gently place a kiss on his lips before pulling away from him. Taking off my shoes and jacket I turned back to him, he was still lying there panting. So I took his shoes off for him and then lay next to him on the bed.

“You know I won’t do anything until your ready okay” I said as I pulled the duvet over both of us. “I know you won’t” he said as he laid his head on my chest while wrapping his one arm around my stomach, I saw the lamp on the bedside table and then remembered the night he had gotten drunk and I had taken him back to mine, he had panicked so much when I turned all the lights off. So I switched it on,

“thank you” he said in a small voice his grip on me loosening a bit.

“It’s okay” I would latter find out why a boy of sixteen still can’t sleep without a light on.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> so that's the first part so what do you think, do you like Felix and Ashley are they meant to be...
> 
> tell me in the comments :D x


End file.
